Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for photochemical and immunological measurement of an antigen or antibody, more particularly, to a method for immunochemical assay or measurement of an antigen or antibody by labelling the antigen or antibody with a cyanine or merocyanine dye containing a carboxy-containing substituent followed by effecting an immune reaction and photochemical processing thereof.